


Dear Noctis

by fourtypercent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Haunting, Horror, Inspired by Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent
Summary: Prompto moves into his new apartment, what he wasn't expecting was to share the space with the dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spurred on by Stabby Gabby & Plant Bitch. Binky was the only cute name I could think of, and is based on the FF All Stars TheaRythem chocobos.
> 
> Based on "Dear David" by Adam Ellis, your posts scared the crap out of me.

It was moving day. Prompto was excited as anyone would be by having his first apartment. He had all of his belongings in several boxes, and they were all labeled. His buddies, Ignis and Nyx were assisting him with his move. He hired a truck and driver as well. 

The truck arrived on schedule, the driver, a man no less than four inches taller than Ignis and enough muscle for the trio stepped out, his name was Gladio. The four of them packed the truck full, went to Prompto's new apartment and unloaded everything.

"Thanks for the help, man!" Prompto gave the man his payment and two finger guns. Gladio thanked Prompto, ruffled his hair and drove away.

"Nice young man, I hope you have his contact information, I may consider hiring him when I decide to move," Ignis said brightly. 

"Ig, you have the best place. It would be a shame if you ever gave it up," Nyx teased.

The apartment was nothing overly special, a room to develop his photographs, a bedroom with not the best view, and simple washroom, kitchen and living room. Enough room for his TV and gaming systems. The kitchen and the living room would get the most natural daylight. 

They ordered pizza and bought some beer, unpacking went relatively quickly. His bed was made with fresh sheets, his pet, a miniature chocobo named Binky. Binky was due to arrive tomorrow, so when darkness fell, Ignis and Nyx bid him farewell and left. 

Prompto turned his back to the wall and scanned his new place. He smiled, dusted himself off and opened the box containing Binky's stuff. He chose a good spot by the window where he could chirp and watch the traffic drive by. 

His living room was long and slightly narrow, painted neutral colours, and had creaky hardwood floors. There was a one story building beside him, and it seemed quite enough. He was informed that his upstairs neighbour was a night owl, so expect to hear some noises. The plumbing was dated looking, the bathtub was an old one that had clawed feet. But, he loved it. 

It was his own.

He got on his knees and opened the box in front of him. He busied himself with pulling out the blanket Binky used. He wondered how Binky would take to how warm the place was, then a very cold breeze tickled the back of his neck.

He turned after he had a shiver, "Hello?"

Nothing stirred, all was still. He felt as if someone was watching him. He stood up, still holding the blanket, gripping its plushness to his chest. He turned his back to the window and took a single step, the floor boards squeaked under his socked foot.

"It's nothing. The building is old. It's just my overactive imagination." He shook out the blanket and made up Binky's area. 

Satisfied with his work, the sky was full dark, he saw no stars, he decided to turn in. He went to his bedroom, turned on the overhead light, scanned his room. Dresser was in the corner, bed off to the side, full length mirror propped up waiting to be put on the wall and boxes everywhere. He turned off the light and walked towards his bed. He pulled down the covers, climbed into bed and felt the cool breeze again. His ears picked up a faint long drawn out hot breathed huff, like someone was breathing in his ear. 

"It's nothing. It's nothing. It's nothing." He chanted to himself. He laid down and pulled the blankets over his head. He heard a new sound. He looked over at a rocking chair that was in his family for ages, it had a blue cushion on it. He looked over with his unblinking eyes and saw it move. It slowly rocked, as if someone was sitting on it and gently rocking themselves.

He laid there in his bed for a while, willing his body to calm down and fall asleep. He used to suffer from sleep paralysis, daemons would loom over him, he could never move and breathing was always difficult. The worst thing he saw during his particularly bad episodes was a Naga. During his episodes as a child, he would feel a presence sitting on his chest, he lost all control of his muscles, his eyes would stay open, he often saw, felt and heard things he could not describe. He tried not to remember the goblins that would run around on his floor than up the walls and stare at him from the ceiling. 

He chanced it, he pulled the blanket from his face and eventually fell asleep.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things you hear that go bump in the night might actually be sitting in a chair at the foot of your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, wrote this in the dark while at work.

He woke up by a chime on his phone. He groggily reached over to his phone, eyes still pasted shut with sleep goop, and felt around for his phone. He blindly unplugged his phone and unlocked it. His room was still dark but it was clearly day time, he blinked at the harsh light from his screen.

Ignis: Binky was a good boy and is ready to go home. He's fed and watered. 

Prompto: thx man, i just woke up. 

Ignis: I shall be at your place within the hour. Coffee?

Prompto: omg, plz!

On schedule, Ignis and Binky showed up. Prompto opened the cage and allowed Binky to hop onto his extended finger. 

"Binky, this is our new home! Look! I have your blanket and toys all set up!" Prompto allowed Binky to sit on his shoulder and watched as Prompto showed the bird around. Ignis stood by the door with a takeout tray of coffees. He smiled at how gentle and caring he was with his companion. 

Binky hopped down and pecked at his blanket, Ignis approached them and handed a much appreciated coffee over. The two men sat and talked for a while. They watched as Binky played with a bright orange ball, he'd use one clawed foot and toss the ball across the living room, he'd scamper to get it making his little patpatpat sounds as he went. 

Ignis assisted with helping unpack more of the boxes, all the dishes, glasses, flatware and cooking utensils were washed and stored them in the cupboards. They had lunch together and continued until most of the boxes were unpacked. 

Evening approached as it always does, and Ignis bid Prompto and Binky a farewell and good night. When the door closed behind Ignis, Prompto patted his chest signaling to Binky to jump up. They dined on supper and then Prompto got ready for bed again.

He laid in his bed and fell asleep quickly. His dream started normally. It felt like a dream, he was flying through the clouds with Binky beside him. They landed, and Binky disappeared in a puff of yellow smoke. 

He looked out into the empty field where him and his bird landed. He turned around in the field and called for Binky.

"Binky! Here, boy!" He patted his chest again.

"Hhhhhhhheeeeeeessssss nnnnoooooootttttt hhhheeeerrrrreeee" a voice said behind him.

Prompto quickly turned towards the voice. It wasn't Binky. Not by a long shot. It was a boy. He had his back to Prompto. His shirt was ripped to shreds in the back, it exposed gray skin that had black blood that was oozing from a large wound. He looked like he was anywhere between five and seven years old. Black hair, black clothes, pasty gray skin with black and blue veins, and he just looked wet. 

The worst part of his appearance was the flattened part of his head. There is no way someone suffering from a head injury that bad could still be up and standing. He turned around and faced Prompto. The boy opened his mouth and appeared to be looking up to Prompto, letting out a hiss and lunged towards him at an incredible speed!

Prompto held up his arms to defend himself, all he saw was black ooze fall from the boys nose, mouth and eyes. His eyes! What happened to his eyes? They're all black or missing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis the not so lazy ghost has arrived! 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, they're my bread and butter


	3. A Few Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets Noctis in his dream, but doesn't follow the rules.

Binky wasn't much of a flyer, he enjoyed walking across the floor and clawed at Prompto's socked feet. At midnight, Binky would stop chirping and walked slowly to the door.

"Binky, what's up, buddy?" 

Binky made a sound Prompto never heard. Binky wasn't the first mini chocobo he's ever owned, and he was pretty familiar with the sounds they made. But, Binky made a soft, almost popping sound, almost like he was choking. Prompto looked at Binky, paused the game he was playing, put his gaming controller on the coffee table, got up, and slowly stood parallel with him. He was sure he could see the fear in his small blue eyes. 

He did what anyone else would at his age, he watched his pet, he took out his cell phone and started to record the odd behaviour. 

Binky made the horrible blood chilling sounds for roughly ten to fifteen minutes. With every gasp the little bird made, it made Prompto’s heart skip a beat. Once in the middle of a particularly long chirp, his eyes focused solely on Prompto as if to tell him about an unintended intruder. 

As soon as it started, it stopped. Binky chirped happily and waddled away to his blanket, swaying his tail feathers as he went. He settled in for the night, laid his feathery head down and passed out.

Prompto stopped his game, shut the TV off, had a glass of water in the kitchen. He brushed his teeth and went to bed. 

That night he felt a presence in his room. Binky would sometimes attempt to drag his blanket into the room and cuddle up to Prompto and share his presence and warmth, but it wasn't Binky. He'd make his usual chirping and kwehs to announce his presence. 

Prompto felt cold again, even though he was under a flat sheet and a thick comforter. His body froze due to his damn sleep paralysis. He saw a boy in all black. The boy looked at him and shuffled close to him. He heard every shuffled step, the boy was an extremely heavy walker. The way he was snuggling, it sounded as if he was walking with a limp and favouring a left as to not have much weight on it. Prompto stared at him, his eyes looked right into his soul.

Prompto must have passed out, he woke up screaming. 

It was a few weeks since the bizarre dream about the boy and he soon put it out of his head. He turned off the light and fell asleep fast. He had himself a routine and it worked for him and Binky. 

Usually dreams come when REM is achieved, he left the NREM stage quickly and was thrown into his fitful dreams. 

He was running in a hall that was lined with a musty old red carpet. Gas lights lit the way down the hall, for some reason, his dream logic said run. In his dream, it felt like something big or dangerous was following him and was going to hurt him if it caught up to him. He ran as fast as his dream legs would carry him. Why couldn't he run faster?

He heard the huff from weeks before in his ear, making him break out in goosebumps and making him want to run faster. The faster he tried to run, the colder it got. The colder it got, the more he heard the little boy in black's voice. 

He saw a door. He opened it as fast as he could and closed it behind him. He left a dingy hallway, attempted to catch his breath and entered a library. It was stocked floor to ceiling with books both new and old. It was an old library. It even had the smell of old musty books, and of thick dust.

"Oh, hello!" A teenaged girl said. She had reddish brown eyes, brown hair, and a fair complexion. She reminded him of the mover from when he moved in.

"Hi," Prompto greeted her, "I'm Prompto."

"I know who you are, silly. I'm Iris. You must of met Dear Noctis!" She giggled.

"Dear Noctis? Who's that?"

"The dead boy. He only shows up at midnight."

"He's dead?" he asked. Of course he is, he thought of his sunken eyes and the flattened part of his head.

"Yup! You can ask him two questions if you say 'Dear Noctis' first. If you ask him a third, he'll kill you." 

In his dream,the library dissolved like sugar in water, Iris melted like butter in a hot skillet and he woke up terrified. It was a bright sunny morning. 

Several days later, he was getting ready for bed, and fell asleep quickly. In his dream, he was standing next to his bed and he heard his rocking chair make a small squeak like someone took a seat. Prompto looked over and saw the little boy, Noctis with his hollow eyes looking blankly back at him. 

“D-dear Noctis, how did you die?” 

A hollow version of a young boys voice answered, “An accident while I was going back to the Citadel.”

“Dear Noctis, what happened on your way to the Citadel?” he asked. In the back of Prompto’s mind, he was hoping for an easy answer. 

He groans “Someone pushed me and I landed on my head, and I was attacked." Noctis looked towards the window. As he turned, the flattened part of his head was clearly visible. Prompto put his hand over his mouth as to stifle a scream. He saw that Noctis' head looked partly crushed, his hair was spiked up on one side and the inner part of his skull held a mush gray brain.

He felt the coldness cover his body. Noctis swing his legs out to move the rocking chair more, if it wasn’t for all the gray skin, greasy black hair and all the murky brain goo, he would look like any other little boy. 

“What attacked you?”

Prompto was frozen in fear. He asked three questions, not two. He failed to add “Dear”. 

"Oh no!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be busy for me, we have three concerts coming to my workplace, I'm working two and attending the other, so I'm posting this now. Plus, my area is getting hammered by seriously weird weather, this fic will dabble into that at a later point. 
> 
> I'm not making this a Twitter post to fic post accurate, my main intention is to entertain and possibly freak you, dear reader, out.


	4. Few Days Later, Perhaps He Forgotten Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly filler, completely skippable if that's your thing. Short and (not so) sweet type of filler.
> 
> Ignis discuss if he should get his uncle to do some research into the weird death of Dear (ol) Noctis
> 
> Prompto is thinking about moving to the larger apartment upstairs.

He Moogled strange deaths that happened in the Citadel, but Noctis was an unusual name and nothing came up on a search. 

“I have an uncle that works in the Citadel, I could have him ask around if you like,” Ignis smiled over a cup of Ebony. 

“You sure? I mean, if this Dear Noctis kid was real, than finding out what happened might not sit well with your uncle”

“My uncle is made of some tough stuff. He knows his way around the Royal Library like you know Binky’s moods.”

The two of them sat in a cafe, as per Prompto’s request to get out of his apartment.

“I heard from Nyx that the place above you is now vacient. Are you going to take it?” Ignis started in on his second cup of hot Ebony. 

“I think so, yeah. It's actually bigger, and the cost is just a hundred and seventy-five Yen more a month, and I can totally afford it." Prompto pulled a corner off his croissant and popped it in his mouth.

"Than Nyx and I are at your disposal!" Ignis smiled at him. 

Prompto was approved and over the course of a month, the three moved all of the belongings into the new apartment. Binky seemed more at home with more room to spread his little wings.

"Bet the hard part is picking up all his down," Nyx pulled at a wedged feather out of the arm of the conch.

"Yeah, I usually just toss it outside and let the wind have it," Prompto filled his cupboards with his dishes. Even the kitchen was bigger, his old one was more like a kitchenette. He had enough room to use his dining table and more than one chair at a time.

Weeks passed without incident. Prompto quickly forgot about Noctis and carried on with his life. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and probably the next are more or less filler, so you'll be getting double the update. 
> 
> Not that I'm making excuses, but since last week being full of huge concerts, than one of our over night staff leaving, I've been working pretty near nonstop. I actually attended one of the shows, Disturbed, and I was asked by one of my old favorite supervisors if I'd like to be bumped to the floor. Hell ya!! 
> 
> Also, the building I'm working in is worth a few hundred million dollars in local currency and I'm the only one here, so I suppose writing this with the comfort of hearing exhaust fans and very dim music is not exactly awesome. 
> 
> I think this place is haunted, I know the other building I patrol is.


	5. A Month Later, After He Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio recordings and pictures bring Prompto back to his dark reality. He's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter! I had a good, freaky time writing this!

Binky was rolling a ball with a bell in it across the floor, Prompto thought the cat toy was a bit over the top for his chocobo, but the bird enjoyed playing with it. It was a bit distracting, but if Binky was happy, than that is what mattered. Binky used his clawed foot and threw it over to one side of the living room, kwehed happily and ran after it. He chased the ball for hours that night until he wore himself out. 

"Past eleven thirty, bedtime Binky" Prompto scooped the little bird up and brought him over to his nest. Binky rubbed his beak on Prompto's arm and chirped. His eyes were heavy. Once placed in the nest, Binky laid his head down and shut his eyes. 

Prompto went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He drank deeply than heard Binky moved from his nest to the floor. Prompto turned the corner from the kitchen and saw Binky looking at the door that lead to the outer hallway.

"Binky?"

Binky didn't look back when called. He made the same sounds as before, the weird popping chirps. He soon pecked that the door with his beak and scratched at the floor with his sharp claws, leaving little scratches on the floor. 

"Binky?" he asked again. 

He felt the cool breeze on the back of his neck again, same as before. The glass slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor, Binky kept up with his chirping and clawing. Prompto took step forward and stepped on a shard of broken glass. He felt it enter his foot, but he was focused on Binky. He was distraught and Prompto was concerned. 

He reached down and pulled the glass from his foot and went to the door to find his pet making louder more drawn out sounds. Binky looked at him, his pupils were fully blown out making his blue eyes look fully black. 

Prompto bent down to comfort Binky. He felt a full body chill. Binky moved from side to side, he was doing his pecking and floor scratching, Prompto felt around in his pocket for his cellphone, and took a careful step towards the door. He took a calming breath, not that it really did much, had a quick glance down at his phone and activated the Camera App. It loaded quickly, he took another breath, and rebalance. 

"Okay Prompto," he felt a pinch in his foot from the cut, "Stop being a wuss." 

He held his phone to the peephole and took a picture. He didn't bother seeing what his camera was able to pick up, if anything, and headed to the washroom to clean his foot.

He perched himself on the closed toilet, dug the glass out of his foot, and heard Binky walk across the floor. He looked down the hall, held up his phone again with the camera activated again, and took one last photograph of the night.

Binky looked at the camera, his bright yellow body was swallowed by the shadows behind him, his eyes reflected the light back to Prompto. 

Prompto was scared.

~

The next day, Prompto rebandaged his foot, and developed several photos the old fashioned chemical way for the magazine he works for. After he hobbled in, explained briefly what happened by made up cover story, handed his work over, did some minor paperwork, a fellow photographer mentioned he should probably record his sleeping patterns using a deep sleep breathing app. They assisted him in which one he could download, and he was all set for the night.

He checked his camera roll earlier in the day. Exactly what did his camera pick up? 

While on the bus, he opened his phones gallery, several pictures popped up to display the different albums, photos from different social media, ones from his blog he was fond of, and ones he took. He saw that for his Camera Roll, a small icon displayed an asterisk to show new content. His thumb hovered over the album for what seemed like an eternity. 

He clicked on it. 

Several pictures showed up, most were selfies, some of Binky doing cute tricks, and two brand new ones. The oned he took last night. He took a deep breath and tapped the thumbnail to enlarge it. It was easy to see the metal circle of the peephole, but than he messed with the contrast. 

His phone took a video as well as a picture when he took a picture, a feature he loved. If he took a picture of the always moving Binky, he could play the picture and edit it and save it within the time limit and save the perfect shot.   
For the picture of the peephole, he pressed play.

The image in the centre of the peephole moved. He gasped and dropped his phone. It made a loud clatter on the bus floor.

"You okay, young man? Looks like you've seen a ghost!" an old lady asked. It was supposed to be an innocent comment, it was supposed to make him smile and laugh. 

"Yeah, something like that," he weakly laughed. He picked up his phone, closed the gallery, and turned his phone off. The remainder of the bus ride was silent.

Binky fell asleep early. Prompto finished his nightly routine earlier than expected, and eventually found himself in bed. He activated the app that his coworker told him about, plugged his phone in and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, he woke after a deep dreamless sleep. It was the first time in weeks that he finally slept throughout the night. No dreams. He checked his phone and saw several notifications from the new app that he downloaded the day before. 

He did his morning business, and rubbed his sleepy eyes as he walked down the hall. He greeted Binky and fed him. He made some tea and allowed it to steep while he made a bowl of cereal for himself. Most of the recordings were of utter nonsense, mainly of his sleeping movements such as rolling over in bed, a grunt or a cough. Many of the recordings were a few seconds long, but one caught his eye, one from a few minutes after three in the morning. He broke out in a cold sweat and played the message.

"Fffffffffffooooooooouuuuuuuunnnnnnndddddd yyyyyyyooooouuuuuuu" Noctis whispered in his phone speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sitting in the dark of the press box at work when I wrote this. Had a case of the cold shivers!
> 
> Posted slightly after my last chapter, I'm glad I didn't write this today while being alone. Theirs enough strange sounds here.
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos!


	6. Later That Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camera usage has Prompto holding his breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was caught writing this while at work, I was sitting in my hiding spot in the fourth floor gondola. Coworker saw me and used one of his flashlights and caught me in the act. He saw that I looked over at him and slowly pushed my chair back and I kept looking over the edge to see if he was still there. Awkward.

Later that week  
his hand as he had a sip of his still too hot latte. Ignis filled Nyx in as Prompto wrapped his headphone cord up. Ignis didn't know all the details, but tried to explain it to the best of his ability. 

"Anything to add, Prompto?" Ignis asked.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, "Yeah. Binky scenes him, I think. He goes to the door around midnight and makes awful noise."

"I know a Medium, want me to contact her? She's delt with similar problems before," Nyx offered.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I mean, it's a new place, and it's still new to me, so it could be an overactive imagination." Prompto said as he scooped Binky up. He stroked his feathers.

"That voice wasn't you, was it?" the medium asked. They had met up on a warm spring Friday. She was flawless, white skin, no blemishes except for an almost unnoticeable dusting of freckles on her bare shoulders. She had platinum hair that was held in a sloppy bun at the top of her head, and clear blue eyes, like swimming pool water. Her name is Luna.

Luna could always speak to the misunderstood dead. She was offered the hea  
“You need to hear this, tell me I’m not crazy,” Prompto had Nyx and Ignis over for afternoon lattes. He fumbled with his phone, plugged some headphones in and handed the phone over to Nyx. He popped both earbuds in and listened. His face showed concern.

“Who’s the kid?” he asked as he handed the phone and earbuds to Ignis. 

“Prompto, is it the same child you asked me about?” Ignis asked after he had a listen. 

“Yeah, I think it is,” he said with a slight shake todphones and first heard nothing. She gently took Prompto's phone and turned the volume up to its maximum. Her fair skin turned alabaster when she heard what was recorded. 

"Let's get started right away," she smiled at him. She had brought with her a large bag of supplies. She rummaged through it and produced a white candle and some sage. She lit the candle, and the flame blew out as if someone blew it out. She tried to light it again, this time the flame shot out of the candle violently and three feet up.

"That never happens," she commented. 

She smudged his apartment, every corner, and put sage on a glass plate where it could burn in his room. He liked the smell, but he found it a tad much. The sage made Binky drowsy. 

"Does 'Dear Noctis' bother Binky?" She asked after the whole place was smudged. 

He thought for a moment, "Sorta, yeah."

"What does he do to him?" She asked.

"Nothing really, I think Binky can sense that he's around, like Binky knows that I'm the target, not him." 

"You said you have a picture of 'Dear Noctis'? May I see?" 

Prompto took his cell phone out, scrolled through his pictures and found one of the peepholes. He again, fiddled with the settings after showing her the original than showed her again. 

"Oh!" she gasped. She saw the outline of a darkened eye, an ear, and a slanted, somewhat crushed head. 

The day passed as it normally does, "I can't get rid of him, but I can help you understand him to a point. You have plenty of cameras, have you thought of perhaps taking a better quality picture of him?"

"No, but I do have a Polaroid camera I've been itching to test out."

When she left, he moved the plate of slowly burning sage close to his door. It was now evening, and the sky was as clear as it could be for the time of the year, a beautiful spring sunset changed the colour of the sky into rich yellow, orange, red, a breathtaking purple, then the Earth Shadow blue. 

He kept his word and dug out his Polaroid camera, loaded some film into it, and snapped a picture of Binky pecking joyfully at a bowl of seeds. The picture developed, and he put it on his fridge with a watermelon slice shaped magnet. 

He took a picture of his blue rocking chair that Noctis was sitting in, (he had moved it to his living room) and one of his bedroom. They were both unremarkable. 

He opened his door and took a picture of the outside hallway, the film slid out of the camera making plenty of noise, and he tossed it down on the coffee table, not bother having a look at it. 

He took his cell phone out and checked his social media accounts while it developed. He glanced back at it after Binky rubbed his head on his leg. 

"Binky, look," he held the developed picture out to Binky, "Camera must be faulty, it developed all black."

He opened the door, and walked back into his living room so he could get the open door in its entirety with more of his belongings in the picture. Maybe it was just a one-off? He hit the capture button, and the camera made its usual sound when it ejected the film. He took it from the front of the camera and waited. He picked up Binky and stroked his smooth feathers while he waited. Binky closed his eyes in enjoyment and Prompto picked the film up to watch it develop. 

The yellows turned white, the other shades developed into their respective colours, and black stayed black. He held the picture closer to pick up and lost details, but sure enough, past the door into the hallway beyond was totally black. No shapes, no silhouettes, nothing.

What did this mean for Prompto?

It meant he didn't get rid of Noctis. Noctis is here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, I found some time to get some of this done! I'm addicted to instant chicken noodle soup and I'm chowing down on some as I post this. I add a crap ton of peas in it, so I feel like I'm attempting the healthy eating thing.


End file.
